


If You Kill Me, You Kill Him

by SexySourAlpha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark Magic, Demon!Stiles, Demonic Possession, M/M, No I dont, Slight torture...., The Author Regrets Everything, There will be a lot of sexual shit going down, This demon is ruthless, more or less...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexySourAlpha/pseuds/SexySourAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I will tear you apart” Derek growled.</p>
<p>“Remember Derek? If you kill me, you kill him.”</p>
<p>“So what are you going to do kill me?” Derek asked, his voice was wrecked and he couldn't stop staring into the eyes of the demon. Longing for the honey amber irises he had grown attached to, wanting back the glow in Stiles’ smile.</p>
<p>“Oh no Derr Bear. I kill you, I can’t get what I want...so what do you suggest we do, Wolfie?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Kill Me, You Kill Him

**Author's Note:**

> [Saw this artwork on Tumblr and got really inspired.](http://kisu-no-hi.tumblr.com/image/44111922258/)

The room was so dark Derek couldn't see a thing in front of him.

Not that it would have mattered; his arms were bound at the wrist and shoulders at an uncomfortable position.

His legs were tied to something; a chair, a stool...and by the texture of the material under his fingers he could tell it was wooden. The ropes holding him had clearly been soaked in a wolfsbane formula if the searing burning pain on his wrists, midarm and ankles meant anything.  
  
Regardless of the restraints he should have been able to tear himself from them without too much struggling. But it wasn't just the ropes binding him to the stool; there was a force in the space surrounding him.

A supernatural force holding his wolf down, repressing his animal instinct  
  
“Where am I?!?” he shouted, it wasn't so much to draw a response, as it was to see how large or small of a space he was in by using his voice. The sound of his voice hadn't reverberated around him so he was definitely in a small space with solid walls.  
  
There was a bar that made for a foot rest close to the bottom of the stool where he could feel he was barefoot against the soft stretch of wood. The stool was surprisingly high, so high his feet couldn’t touch the floor.  
  
He closed his eyes, in spite of the thick darkness, and tried to recall the last few hours.  
  
He had been scoping out the area where Scott had said he last saw the two alpha twins. So far they had managed to scare off the two alpha women of the alpha pack and Peter had effectively killed Deucalion on his own. This left the twins, who arrogantly thought they could take on Derek’s pack themselves.  
  
So far it had been a vicious game of cat and mouse. The twins were without a doubt _the most_ lethal part of what had been the alpha pack.

Their special ability to work in perfect unison when fighting against an enemy together had proven efficient enough to kill Erica and Jackson, critically injure Boyd and send Scott off to make sure they hadn't gone after Allison like they implied.  
  
But it didn't end there.

When separated the twins were extremely fast, feral beast in the woods moving from one place to the other effortlessly in the blink of an eye. Derek had found himself tricked into one of Ethans _‘now you see me...now you don't’, but guess what? I’m behind you_ ’ tricks once or twice.

Them being incredibly strong alphas individually didn't help either. And they didn't stay separated for too long . Derek had admittedly underestimated them.

  
And now they had him in their grasp.  
  
He just hoped that once they killed him they would leave everyone else alone. Let Scott live his life as humanely possible, allow him to put this supernatural shit behind him, he had never asked for this. If Boyd lived through his injuries he wanted Boyd to live his life with his head held higher, the way he holds it now.

Isaac...Isaac would need to move on from him, Derek had taken him out of an awful situation and showed him compassion he himself wasn't even sure he was capable of. But when he saw Isaac he saw himself and he didn't want to see the young man grow up to be like him, or worse...become like his father.

 And Stiles....

Stiles...would have to move on as well. As stubborn as he is he wouldn't...he’d more than likely swear revenge against the twins. Wrack his brain and tear through pages of his magic books to find something, _anything_ that could reverse the situation. Change the situation. Because he was Stiles, and _Stiles fixes everything._

 Stiles loves him...Stiles loves Derek...

  
_D-Derek...I think I’m in love with you...._  
  
Derek was torn from his somber thoughts when he heard a loud metallic clang, almost like the sound of a vault door being unlocked. The noise was followed by the screeching sound of worn and rusted metals chafing against itself. When the door was opened the thud of footsteps obnoxiously filled the room.

There was the click of a switch being hit and Derek had to shut his eyes quickly to escape the sudden blinding light that relinquished the darkness he had grown accustomed to.  
  
“Derek?” a voice said, a familiar voice... _Stiles_ ’ voice.  
  
“St-Stiles? What the hell are you doing here!? You have to leave now!” he shouted slowly opening his eyes as they adjusted to the light.  
  
“What do you mean Derek? I’m here to save you you idiot!” Stiles laughed  
  
Derek, sighed heavily before nodding quickly “Fine, hurry up and untie me, we have to leave before the twins get ba-”  
  
He stopped and scented the air around him.  
  
Stiles held out the flats of his hand “Before _what_?”  
  
Derek scented the air again something wasn't right. _Stiles_ wasn't right.  
  
“Derek what the hell are you _sniffing_ for? I doubt the twins are anywhere nearby and I-”  
  
“Why do you smell like that?” Derek asked narrowing his eyes at Stiles. He also took the moment to look over Stiles choice clothing. He was wearing the teal sweater with the thick lone pink stripe running across the midsection that Derek had gotten him for Valentines Day over a plain black t-shirt.

His jeans were tight on him though, tighter than normal. Fitting around his legs and thighs just right, accentuating his assets. And his shoes were just plain fucking weird. They were oxblood red boots that came up to his shin. The laces were black and they laced all the way up the boot. In the front there was a strap that really didn't serve a purpose, mostly just a fashion statement.  
  
There were three things wrong with this.  
  
1\. Stiles does not fucking own any _plain_ t-shirts. Every single last one of them have _some_ stupid saying on the front or a goofy inappropriate design. Sometimes both.  
  
2\. Stiles only own five pairs of pants. The ones he has on now are not one of them. They smell brand new, fresh off the shelf of some expensive clothing store.  
  
3\. Stiles would never in his fucking life wear any shoe that even closely resemble the ones he’s wearing now.  
  
Derek felt his heart stop when he recalled the awkward scent.

 

Sulfur.

 

“No...” He choked; looking at Stiles with wide eyes

“NO! Get out of him! Now! Argghhh” he growled, using everything in him to try and free himself from the ropes. They didn't give.  
  
The conclusion he had come to must have been correct because Stiles...or the fucking _demon_ in Stiles’ body starts chuckling as it steps closer to him. “What gave me away?” it asked cocking its head babyishly “Shit! I wanted to see how long I could swindle you for!”  
  
Derek looked up from under his lashes and glared at the demons pseudo-sad face...Stiles’ face,  
“Get. the. fuck. out of him. Or I _swear_ to god I’ll-”  
  
Something in him tore when Stiles blinked and his eyes went from an oddly darker brown than his usual amber color to being completely black pools of darkness.  
  
“Or you’ll do what? Rip my throat out? Hm? Tear me apart?” it growled mockingly before Stiles’ face became very grim, his jaw clenching “If you haven't noticed I’m wearing your little _fucktoy_. You can't hurt me without hurting him.”  
  
The look on its face was untamed.

Derek had dealt with demons before. He and Laura had ran into a few during their time in New York. Demons run rampant in large cities. Contrary to popular belief a lot of them are harmless. Just looking for a body to stay in for a night out on the town. To be able to get drunk again. Stupid miniscule things.  
  
But the ones who weren't like that were deadly. Vicious in every way imaginable. Having little to no regard for the body they possessed. Some got joy out possessing a body to just inflict pain upon it, forcing the host to cut off entire limbs, set themselves on fire.

Making them watch as they kill significant others with their own hands. Some would force their way into a body and inhabit it forever, slowly wiping away the soul of the host until it was soley there body to inhabit.  
  
Not all demons possessed equal strength. Some were stronger than others depending on their ranking. Derek didn't know how far the rankings went, but he knew the fundamentals.  
  
The higher the ranking the more power the demon possessed. And this one inside of Stiles must rank very high, because he was positive it was repressing his strength. Which couldn’t be an easy task, he was an alpha werewolf. 

“You should hear him in here...he’s been screaming since I’ve possessed him. At the top of his fucking lungs, I believe his throat is bleeding. He’s a fighter this one.” it said as it walked in circles around Derek.

“I threatened to cut his tongue out but he didn't stop. But I couldn't do that because well...like your little fucktoy I like to talk too” it laughed, with Stiles voice...  
  
Derek took a swift moment to look around the room. He was in a small room. No bigger than the size of a restroom. The walls were solid concrete along with the floor. The door to the room was large and metal, disgustingly rusted beyond repair.  
  
“What do you want with him!?” Derek shouted gnarling his blunt human teeth at Stiles’ smirking face, without his consent. “WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" he shouted this time.  
  
Its eyes widened as if it were shocked and it hopped back.  
  
“Uh oh! I think I made Derr Bear mad!” it gasped sarcastically. Derek would usually joke around when Stiles’ called him that and tell him to shut up, but right now? He _really_ wanted him, this _thing_ , to shut the fuck up.  
  
It sucked its teeth and waggled its index finger at Derek.  
“Nuh uh. This bad attitude won't do. Hmmm, let’s see what I can do to get you happy” it said cocking its head. Derek tried to look everywhere, anywhere else but at the black pool of eyes staring intently at him.  
  
Almost in an instant Stiles’ body climbed Derek’s lap, placed both feet gracefully on either side of Derek’s hips and easily balanced both Stiles’ and Derek’s weight on the small wooden stool. It took Stiles’ arms and positioned them on his shoulders in an intimate gesture as it pushed the swell of Stiles’ ass into his crotch.  
  
Avoiding the onyx eyes was inevitable now for the demon was directly in his face, with that _shitty_ smirk. And now it was _touching_ him; grinding Stiles’ ass into his crotch.  
  
“I went through this little whores archive...he really loves it when you fuck him like this." it moaned "When he gets to sit on your lap with your big werewolf cock in his-”  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Derek barked in its face.  
  
The smirk vanished almost instantly from its face and Stiles’ nose flared, the sound of teeth grinding filled the silence in the room. The demon exhaled inhumanly before it spoke. Bringing its face within centimeters of Derek’s.  
  
“You tell me to shut up again, and I will put this _pathetic_ , _worthless piece of_ _shit_ through the worse pain you could ever imagine." It growled.

"I’ll sit here and swallow razors for fun or I could douse his body in gasoline, set him aflame in front of you and force you to watch me heal him...just to do it all over again” it whispered, stroking Derek's cheek with the back of Stiles' hand.  
  
Derek shook his head and fought back the tears that threatened to escape from behind his burning eyes. “No, please...don’t”  
  
“Hmm...I could even set up a gangbang. You have no idea how many old bastards would love to fill this little twink up with their seed. I’ll have it recorded and force you to watch as thirty-two men _ruin_ your precious little Stiles. Watch them all use him like a filthy slut...just like you do”  
  
The tears were out of his control at this point, streaming down his dirty face, burning hot trails on his cheeks. Tears of anger, of fury. He was furious because he couldn't _do_ anything, he was at the mercy of this thing. This parasite.

“I will tear you apart” Derek growled.  
  
It smirked again.

“Remember Derek? If you kill me, you kill _him_.”  
  
“So what are _you_ going to do kill me?” Derek asked, his voice was wrecked and he couldn't stop staring into the eyes of the demon. Longing for the honey amber irises he had grown attached to, wanting back the glow in Stiles’ smile.  
  
“Oh no Derr Bear. I kill _you,_ I can’t get what I want...so what do you suggest we do, Wolfie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yeah! I'm on Tumblr! <http://sexysouralpha.tumblr.com/>


End file.
